


For Comfort

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Kisses [6]
Category: Carol (2015), The House with a Clock in its Walls (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: A kiss in a thunderstorm





	For Comfort

The seasons changing always brought with it shifts in weather patterns. Most of the time the weather in New Zebedee was pleasant and in keeping with the seasons, but at any time of year that could mean storms. Most of the time they weren't a problem. Carol actually found she enjoyed them out here in a way they had been more of an inconvenience in the city. As she had developed her study of magic, she had also become a little more sensitive as to when one might be coming. 

She could feel a little tingle at the back of her neck as she finished up the grocery shopping, and it was confirmed by one glance at the sky as she left the shop. She pulled her coat more snugly around her and headed back up the hill towards Florence's house, determined to get home before the storm broke. It wasn't a rule, no, but she preferred to stay dry and although Florence would never say anything Carol knew she appreciated it when she wasn't left alone. That was something she'd learned early in their relationship, perhaps even before it could have been called a relationship, but it was something she treated as one of those little unsaid things between them that was so very important. 

Just as she made it up the path, the first fat drops of rain began to fall, painting the sidewalk dark under her feet. She hurried up the last few feet at a light jog and opened the door with a muttered charm and a twist of her wrist rather than fumbling for her keys. 

"Darling, I'm home?" she called, as she stepped inside and closed the door. 

Florence appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as she dried her hands, and Carol took a moment to simply appreciate the sight of her. She really was radiantly beautiful, and there were moments - which inevitably took her by surprise - when it really left Carol struck dumb. 

"How was your afternoon?"

"It went well thank you, I got everything we needed for dinner and I made it back before the storm broke."

"Yes... would you like some coffee? I was just about to make a pot."

Carol watched her for a moment, taking in every detail. Superficially Florence looked fine, but there was a whiteness to her knuckles and a little tension around her eyes. 

She crossed over and gently gave Florence a peck on the cheek. 

"...Tell you what, darling, I'll make it?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Why don't you go sit in the living room and relax. I'll unpack the groceries and make some coffee. You could conjure up some cookies?"

"...Alright, if you're really sure?"

Florence lingered, and Carol gently squeezed her arm, smiling. 

"Yes. I'm really sure. I'll be through in a moment."

"Thank you."

Florence went through into the living room and settled on the couch, pausing a moment before she picked up one of the blankets from the stack on the back of it and snuggled into it. She flinched as lightning forked across the sky and thunder rolled close on its heels. She was fine, really, she was fine...

She was startled out of that reverie by the soft clink of china as Carol slid the tray of coffee and cups onto the table, settling on the couch next to her. 

"...Oh, thank you, that smells..."

"I've always had a knack for coffee." Carol smiled gently, shifting to let Florence lean against her side before she leaned forward to pour the coffee. 

"Oh, minette, I can do that-" Florence leaned forward, but the thunder boomed again, and she swallowed back another flinch. 

Carol gently rested her hand on the soft skin of the inside of Florence's wrist, feeling her pulse leap and only slowly settle. She smiled gently. 

"...Darling, please, let me?"

Florence sighed, wrapping her arms around herself and settling back against the sofa cushions. 

"Yes I suppose you're right..."

Carol poured the coffee, adding just the right amount of milk and sugar. She'd managed to learn how Florence took her coffee very early on, it was one of the ways she preferred to show love to the people she cared about most. 

Florence watched, then gestured with a sigh, conjuring a plate of cookies on the table next to the tray. 

Carol felt Florence jump a little against her as the thunder crashed overhead, and wrapped an arm around her gently. 

Florence leaned into her and sighed, closing her eyes. 

"...I'm so sorry, minette. This is ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous. You have plenty of reason to dislike storms more than most. It's part of the reason I hurried home. I know that you're perfectly capable but... well, is it silly that I don't like to think of you facing a storm alone needlessly?"

"...No... I appreciate it... and it does help... having you here."

Carol smiled and shifted to wrap Florence in a proper embrace, nuzzling into her hair. 

Florence sunk into her embrace, fingers curling into Carol's sweater as she took another breath, steadying herself. Carol could feel her heartbeat beginning to calm, even as another roll of thunder shook the house. This time Florence didn't jump, and Carol smiled, gently rubbing her back, giving her lover a chance to get her breathing back to normal. 

"...Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, darling... and don't worry, you're not alone anymore."

Florence nodded, taking another breath, then finally shifting back enough to meet Carol's eye with a slightly shaky smile. 

Carol smiled, squeezing her hands and leaning in for a proper kiss, full of the unspoken promises which flowed between them.

"I love you. I'm here."

"...Thank you minette, I love you too."


End file.
